Luffy's True Feelings
by Ninja Kyoryu
Summary: Luffy begins to fall in love with Zoro, but he doesn't know it. Every time he thinks about Zoro, his face becomes red, and his heart beats like crazy, so he thinks he's sick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thinking of You

(Note: Please understand that there will be no lemons (sex scenes) in this story. If you're looking for lemons, go to my other ZoLu fic. It's called "The Different Side of Zoro" and there will be a lemon every three pages.)

Luffy grunted angrily, desperate to get into the refrigerator. He tried every code he could think of, but they were all wrong. "Stupid lock! Why are Sanji, Nami and Robin the only ones who can get into the fridge? It's not fair! I want meat!" After much trial and error, the rubber man decided to call it quits, mumbling something under his breath. He rubbed his stomach which growled hungrily. "I'm so hungry! I can't fall asleep on an empty stomach..." With everyone in bed, Luffy knew he wasn't going to get anything to eat, so he drudged back to the boys' bedroom, sighing pitifully.

The next morning, Luffy woke up feeling completely devoid of energy. He looked exaggeratedly pale, too. "I'm going to die. I'm dying. Am I dead?" He rubbed his growling stomach, dragging his feet out of the room. He pushed the door open, walking towards the kitchen, his hand still rubbing his stomach. "sanji... sanji, make food," he muttered, halfheartedly pushing the kitchen door open. The moment he did so, he was greeted with the fresh aroma of maple sausage, fried eggs and bread. Of course, he just happened to be cured of the exhaustion he was feeling just a moment ago. Rushing over to the table, a waterfall of drool pouring out of his mouth, he sat down, waiting for the food to be ready. "Good morning, captain," Robin, in her usual, soft voice greeted the rubber man with a smile. "You seem particularly hungry this morning." Luffy looked over at Robin, returning the smile. "I didn't get enough to eat last night, so I'm starving!" She laughed slightly, resting her head on her hand. "You're full of shit, you took about half of every ones portion along with your own abnormally sized plate." Sanji scoffed, returning his attention to the food. "But... but..." "That's Luffy for ya." Zoro smirked, taking a swig of rum.

After everyone ate, they all went to their respective locations. Nami went to the library to work on her map, Zoro went up to the Crow's Nest to work out, Usopp went down to his factory, Sanji stayed to wash the dishes, Nami went to the library to work on her map, Chopper headed to the Sick Bay to make more rumble balls and to play in his swivel chair, Robin went to up to water her flower bed, Franky went down to his workshop, and Brook stayed in the dining room to write new music sheets and enjoy a cup of tea. Luffy, having no actual hobby, decided to observe the ocean from his special seat.

He sat there, watching the gentle, cerulean waves. An occasional seagull or two would fly by. Every now and then a school of fish would swim past. Normally, Luffy would be bored to tears, but today, for some reason, he was content with his surroundings. He exhaled slowly out of his nose, tilting his hat down a bit and closing his eyes.

* * *

Luffy felt multiple hands poking him all over his body. He opened his eyes to, well, multiple hands poking him all over his body. "Captain? Lunch is ready, you wouldn't want to be left out, would you?" He tilted his head back to see Robin standing behind him. "Oh. Thanks!" Luffy looked down at the hands that were still poking him. "You can stop poking me now, Robin..." She smiled. "Sorry."

-Luffy ran to the kitchen with Robin walking leisurely behind. As he pushed the kitchen door open, he saw two large platters stacked with sandwiches. He licked his lips, hurrying over to his seat. There he scarfed down nearly an entire platter of sandwiches. "Oi, save some for everyone else." Luffy smiled. "Sorry." Zoro walked in with an open vest, his skin glistening with sweat the sweat from working out. Luffy stared at him for a few seconds while putting away some more sandwiches. "Hey Zoro. These sandwiches are really good." The swordsman took one, taking a bite. "Tsch. They're nothing special." "What did you say, moss-head?" Zoro grinned, butting heads with Sanji. "I said they're mediocre. Got a problem?" Just then, Nami and Robin walked in, which caught Sanji's attention. "NAMI-SWAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAN!" He fluttered over to the two women, walking them over to their seats, pulling each out. "I made a special lunch for you two, so leave the sandwiches to the savages." Brook scowled. "Who are you calling a savage? I am a refined gentlemen," he proudly stated, before looking over to Nami and Robin. "May I see your panties?" "No(x2)". Zoro laughed. "And you call yourself a 'refined gentlemen'? I'd say a refined pervert." Everyone laughed, including Chopper, Franky and Usopp who had just walked in.

Everyone returned to their daily activities, and Luffy was in the same spot he was 30 minutes ago, and, just as before, he tilted his hat down and closed his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, an image of Zoro appeared in his mind. The swordsman looked hot and sweaty like he had before, his muscles seeming to be more toned than usual. He looked directly at Luffy, smiling as he walked towards him. He suddenly embraced Luffy, whispering in his ear, "I love you." Luffy suddenly opened his eyes, his face a deep red and his heart pounding. "_Why was I dreaming of that? Why does my face feel so hot? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I sick? I better go see Chopper..."_

Luffy stood up, hurrying over to the Sick Bay. "Chopper," Luffy said, worry in his voice, "Chopper, I think I'm sick." Chopper immediately stopped playing in his chair, standing up. "Are you feeling sick?" Luffy thought for a second before replying. "No, but..." He went on to tell Chopper about what happened.

"So, what do you think? Do I have some rare disease, or...?" Chopper blinked, returning to his chair. "I can't help you, Luffy, because you're not sick." "What do you mean?" The young reindeer sighed, returning to his medicines. "There's nothing medically wrong with you, Luffy. The only one who can help you now is the man you were dreaming about. Go talk to him about it." Luffy smiled. "Oh, I see! Thanks, Chopper." With that, Luffy left the room. Chopper waited for him to be gone before he let out a mild shriek. "Luffy's in love with Zoro! I-I never saw this coming. I've got to tell someone!- No. I must keep this a secret... but I've got to tell someone!- No. This is between Luffy and Zoro." He whined, frowning. "But still... I never would have expected that."

Next, Chapter 2: Misunderstandings


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

As Luffy closed the door behind him, he dashed towards the Crows Nest where he knew he would find Zoro. However, much to his surprise, Zoro was walking towards him. He was cringing, holding his left arm. As he saw his captain, he blinked. "What are you doing over here? Sick or somethin'?" Luffy quickly felt his face turn red, and his heart pounded in his chest. Without a reply he took off before Zoro could notice. "Huh..." The swordsman continued towards the Sick Bay with no second thought.

"Oi.. Chopper. I think I dislocated my shoulder. Can you fix it?" Chopper opened the door, looking up at his arm. He smiled. "Sure thing! Come on in," he invited Zoro in, motioning him to sit down on the swivel chair. "Now, how exactly did this happen?" Chopper asked, examining his 'patient'. "I think I may have swung too hard and too fast that last time." The young reindeer nodded, finishing his examination. "Well, you're right, it is out of socket. Now I know you know that this is going to hurt and that I'm going to say I'll count to three but do it on one. So take it like a man!" Before Zoro could say anything, Chopper forcefully pushed his shoulder back into socket. Zoro grunted loudly, cringing. "Thanks... I think... Well, I'm going back up to work out some more. See ya." Oi! Zoro, you shouldn't push yourself just after getting your shoulder dislocated. Go to the kitchen and have something to eat, rest for the day. Doctors orders!" Zoro sighed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah..." Just before Zoro closed the door behind him, Chopper called out to him. "Oh, and Luffy was looking for you!" "Alright."

Following chopper's orders, Zoro went to the kitchen and got something to eat. Afterward, he went to open the door to leave, but bumped into Luffy. "Watch it. Oh, Luffy. Chopper said you were looking for me. What do you want?" Luffy's eyes widened, his pulse rate rapidly increased, and his face slowly began to turn red. "Oh? N- now why would he say that... Later!" "Oi! Luffy!" Luffy ran off to the boys' bedroom. As he shut the door behind him, he placed his hand over his chest, feeling the rate of his heart. "Why.. why? Why is it every time I see him 'this' happens?!" Luffy walked over to his bed, covering himself up. He simply lay there, not sleeping, nor moving. "That's right.. it's just a misunderstanding. I think Zoro is making me sick, therefor he is... right?"


	3. Chapter 2 Page 02-03

Chapter 02 Page 02

Luffy returned to the front of the ship to ponder his 'sickness'. "This can't keep up... what if we're attacked? What if... what if something comes up, and we have to fight? I won't be able to do much of anything if I can't be around him for even two seconds." "Talking to ourselves, are we?" Luffy jumped, swiftly turning to see Robin peering up at him from the captains deck below. "Oh, it's you. You scared me!" She giggled, removing her sunglasses and squinting at the bright sunlight. "So who is it you can't be around?" She asked, ever curious. Luffy frowned. "Zoro." Robin furrowed her brows in confusion. "You can't be around Mr. Bushido for more than two seconds... Why is that?" Luffy returned to his seat, sighing. "I dunno. Just can't." Robin smiled ever so slightly, turning to leave. _This should be interesting..._

Luffy, having decided to take a nap, started to have a dream about Zoro. This dream was very vivid. The things that were happening in this dream were so... dirty, yet romantic. Luffy didn't want to wake up from this dream, strangely. However, his stomach had other plans. When Luffy opened his eyes, he saw that the sun had already started to go down. He looked around, yawning. "Is it really that late...? And what was with that dream? How weird."

"You sure do like talking to yourself, don't you, captain?" Luffy jumped again, turning to see Robin once more. "Oh, it's Robin. You scared me... Again! Stop that already..." She laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to sneak up on you from now on." Luffy frowned. "What did you want?" "Just came to tell you dinner's ready." Luffy smiled brightly. "Oh! Alright, thanks." Robin smiled, beginning to walk away as her eager, young captain catapulted himself across the ship.

Chapter 02 Page 03

The mess hall was lively as always. Luffy taking from other people's plates while they're not looking, getting yelled at for taking from other people's plates while they're not looking, etc... Chopper had already finished his food, and was working on some Rumble Balls while everyone else finished theirs. The little reindeer carefully mixed his ingredients, placing the finished product on a plate in front of him. Probably not the smartest thing he could have done, in hindsight.

Luffy continued to blindly grab food from everywhere on the table, stuffing whatever he might have grabbed in his mouth without looking. Some plates and utensils got mixed in here and there. Unfortunately for Luffy... so did some Rumble Balls. No one had noticed yet. Not even Chopper, who had them right in front of him. Though, with all the mess and confusion, can you really blame him?

Thirty seconds had passed since he unknowingly swallowed the rumble balls. Luffy began to slow down. He stopped scarfing down food, eating at a much slower pace than he normally would. This drew everyone's attention. "Yo, Luffy bro, you feelin' alright? Franky asked, looking up at his captain. "Mhm.. just a bit full is all. Actually, a lot full... actually, I don't feel that great." Usopp laughed. "Maybe ya ate too much. You were swallowing plates and spoons, man." "I think he managed to get a fork or two down as well." Robin remarked. Luffy attempted to laugh, but failed, emitting only a weak scoff. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, guys." Luffy stood up, walking towards the kitchen door at a devastatingly low pace. "Dizzy..." He fell over, grunting loudly as he hit the floor. The crew didn't think much of it; he did this occasionally. He would lose his energy from eating too much and fall over on the way to his bed, sometimes passing out right there. They continued on with their dinner, unaware of the situation.

**A/N: I don't know the effects of the Rumble Ball on regular people, so I'm kind of making this up ****as I go. But hey, it's my story, so I get to do that... right? Anyway, leave a review; feedback is a blessing for an author! Follow this story if you're interested in it. I'll try to keep this and my other story (The Different Side of Zoro)****updated as often as possible.**


	4. Chapter 2 Page 04

Chapter 02 Page 04

**A/N: I wonder what a rumble ball tastes like... probably grass. Or maybe a gumball.**

"Luffy..." Usopp nudged the rubber man with his foot. "C'mon, you can sleep in your bed. If you sleep on the floor, you'll... wait."

"I don't think it matters. He's rubber and all, so I doubt he'd get a sore neck. His body would probably conform to the floor or something." Sanji laughed, stepping over his captain.

"Heh, you're probably right. We'll just leave em be." Usopp followed Sanji to the boys' room. "Hey, have you noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"How Luffy acts all weird around Zoro now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I dunno... he just seems weird lately."

"You're probably just imagining things."

"Yeah... Anyway, night!"

"Night."

The next day, Luffy was still in the same place. "Jeez! Can't you at least pass out in your own bed?" Nami didn't bother stepping over her captain, rather, she stepped on him to get around. But as she did, she heard a cracking noise. She removed her foot from his calf, blinking. Looking down at his leg, she saw it had it turned purple and almost disfigured.

"Uh oh.. Chopper! You better get over to the kitchen ASAP!"

"I'm coming! Just hang on! Apply pressure! Remain calm! Don't choke! Wait, if you're choking, you can't help but choke! I'm coming!" It didn't take long for him to get there, and when he did, he was panting. "I-.. I'm here! What's the emergency?"

"Luffy... I stepped on his leg and I think it broke."

"Eh?! But I thought-"

"Yeah, so did I."

"Let me see." Chopper examined Luffy's leg. "You're right.. it is broken. But how?"

"I don't know..."

"Alright... we gotta get him into my examining room. Heavy Point!" Chopper carefully picked Luffy up, carrying him to the Sick Bay.

"Oh? What's wrong with the captain?" Robin asked, following Chopper.

"Nami broke his leg... somehow."

"Huh? But he's-"

"I know." Chopper set Luffy down on the exam table carefully. "Alright, let's check you out." He felt Luffy's forehead. "As expected, he has a fever." Chopper pulled on Luffy's cheek. "Eh...?" He did it once again. "EH?!"

"What's wrong?"

"He- his skin! It isn't rubberized anymore!"

"What?! How?"

"I don't know, it just isn't! His bones must be brittle, too, because his leg wouldn't have broken just by Nami stepping on it. This is bad..." Chopper shook his head. "No matter! I've still got to tend to his leg. Robin, I think you should call everyone to the deck immediately..." Robin nodded.

"Right." Chopper began to wrap Luffy's leg, elevating it and placing a towel on his forehead. He covered his captain with a blanket and proceeded to the deck where everyone was already waiting.

"Guys... We have a problem."

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"It's Luffy... He isn't rubber anymore. He lost his devil fruit power."

"Hah! As if. He's probably just playing a pr-" Zoro was cut off.

"No! He's not... his leg is broken, and his skin doesn't stretch anymore."

"What?! How?" Usopp asked, shocked along with the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but it's true. All we can do is wait for him to wake up... if he does.."

"O- of course he will! He's still Luffy; rubber or not. He's just as strong willed as he was before."

"Nami..."

"She's right. Luffy-bro's gonna be fine! He's super tough."

"Can we see him?" Brook asked, looking over at Chopper.

"Maybe one at a time, but... He needs rest." They all nodded, and agreed on a visit-schedule. First Usopp, then Nami, then Sanji, then Franky, then Brook, then Robin, then Zoro.

"Hey! Why am I last?"

"Because you'd probably wake him up."

"What did you say, dart board brow?"

"You heard me, moss head!"

"Guys! This is no time for that. Our captain is in serious trouble and all you guys wanna do is fight..."

"Chopper's right. We all need to get along for Luffy's sake." Everyone agreed, and Usopp followed Chopper to the sick bay. Time dragged, and after about six or so hours, it was Zoro's turn to watch over Luffy. Chopper yawned as Zoro sat down.

"I'm gonna go to bed... can I take your bunk? Luffy's kind of on mine, so..."

"Uh, yeah, sure... just don't get your fur all over it."

"Psh... night."

"Mhm." Zoro waved as Chopper shut the door. He sighed, looking over at Luffy. "I wonder..." He walked over to his captain, looking him over. He put his hand on Luffy's arm, and attempted to pull at his skin. Luffy didn't stretch, and when Zoro let go, it left a small red mark. "It's true, then. You aren't rubber anymore..." He sat down, sighing once again. A few minutes passed, and he was about to fall asleep until he heard Luffy mutter something.

"Zoro..." Zoro's eyes shot open.

"Huh? Luffy? You awake?" He looked over at Luffy, waiting to see if he'll respond. Luffy said nothing more, but his face turned a light red. _His fever must be going up_... Zoro took the towel off his forehead. He wrung it out, dipping it back in the warm water, wringing it out again and replacing it on his forehead.

"Zoro..."

"Eh?" Luffy's face turned to a darker shade of red. Zoro blinked. He felt Luffy's cheek, checking to see if it was warm or hot. The second he touched him, Luffy's face turned to a full on blush-red. "Eh...?" He took his hand off, scratching his head confusedly. When he went to sit down, he heard Luffy mutter something under his breath. Zoro blinked, standing up again. He walked over to Luffy. "Uh.. what?" Luffy muttered again, but Zoro still couldn't hear him celarly."Erm..." Zoro leaned in, listening intently. Still couldn't make it out. Zoro leaned in closer, to where his face was right above Luffy's. He muttered again, and this time Zoro was able to hear him loud and clear.

"love... you."


End file.
